Carmen's Treat
by SM100
Summary: Carmen has stolen the Mona Lisa on Halloween. Zack and Ivy must bring back the Mona Lisa and capture Carmen and her henchmen. A typical mystery cartoon story where two young detectives try to catch a thief and return a stolen item.


Characters:

VILE Henchmen:

Carmen Sandiego

Contessa

Patty Larceny

Sarah Nade

Robocrook

Vic the Slick

Eartha Brute

ACME Good Guys:

Zack

Ivy

The Chief

Ann Tikwitee

"Carmen's Treat"

(Player's Room)

Player: Well, I guess it's time for another case.

Carmen Sandiego: You're right, Player. I bet you're not smart enough to catch me this time.

Player: You're **on, **Carmen.

Carmen Sandiego: I'll be waiting, Player. (Off)

(Soon, the adventure begins)

Zack: This is going to be a great day, Ivy.

Ivy: When have you **not **had a great day, Zack?

Zack: gee, Ivy. Let me think. (Thinks) I can't remember one.

Ivy: I thought so. Now, if you don't mind... (The Chief interrupts) Hold that thought. Hello, Chief.

The Chief: Detectives, it seems as though Carmen and her gang have done it again. They have stolen The Mona Lisa. You must find the Mona Lisa and return it to the Louvre in Paris. Can I count on you?

Zack: You can count on us, Chief.

Ivy: Right. We'll get the Mona Lisa back and Make Carmen** pay**!

The Chief: Good. I **know **I can count on you! (Off)

Zack: Player, Skim us to Paris, France! (The player types in "Paris" under the destination field)

The Chief: Detectives, you're off to one of the most beautiful cities in France: Paris! Bon Voyage! (The detectives are sent on their way. Soon, they arrive in Paris, the scene of the crime)

(Soon, in Paris)

Waitress: Do you need assistance?

Zack: Yes. We are looking for the Mona Lisa.

Waitress: Oh. You can find her in the Louvre.

Ivy: Thank you. (They head towards the Louvre. However, when they get inside, the Mona Lisa is gone)

Zack: Mona Lisa is not here, Ivy. Someone must not have put her up.

Ivy: Zack, the Mona Lisa was **stolen**! (Several people are running out of the Louvre. One of them, a tall, raven-haired woman, wearing a red fedora and a red jacket and red shoes, is carrying the Mona Lisa) Zack! Look! (Zack looks) That was no **tourist! **That was Carmen Sandiego!

Zack: After her! (Ivy and Zack chase after Carmen and her henchmen. Carmen is too quick and drops a smoke bomb. Ivy and Zack drop to the floor until the smoke clears. By the time it does, Carmen and her henchmen have gotten away) Oh rats! She got away!

Ivy: Not **entirely, **Zack. (Picks up a piece of paper Carmen dropped) Hmm? (Reads what the paper says) Look at this, Zack.

Zack: It's written in a foreign language. And it looks like Greek.

Ivy: then, Carmen must have fled to Greece.

Zack: Player, skim us to Athens, Greece. (Player types in Athens in the Destination field)

The Chief: You're off to the site of the Olympic Games, Athens Greece. Try not to get burned while you are there. (The detectives are on their way. They eventually arrive in Greece)

(Soon)

Ivy: I am sure this is Greece. Ok. Now, where is Carmen?

Zack: Ivy! Look! (Points to a light in an abandoned hotel) That's Funny. If that hotel is abandoned, then why is there a light in it?

Ivy: Let's go find out. Or are you Scared?

Zack: Me? Scared? No way, sis. I'm not afraid of anything. Especially not Carmen.

Ivy: Good. Then, let's go. (They walk towards the hotel. Sure enough, the light continues to flicker in the window) be careful. It might be a trap. (Walks up to the door and knocks 3 times. The door opens by itself. Ivy and Zack walk inside. The door slams shut behind them. Ivy pulls on the door, but it's locked. She and Zack walk carefully. Contessa jumps out of a box and tackles Ivy. Vic the Slick tackles Zack. Zack and Ivy struggle. Contessa lets go of Ivy and rolls up the carpet, trapping Zack and Ivy.) Well, We should have **known **it was a trap. (Zack looks at Ivy and suddenly, a red shoe appears before them. They look up to see Carmen Sandiego looking at them) It's Carmen!

Zack: Let's get her!

Carmen Sandiego: Looks like you're a little **tied up** to try, detectives.

Vic The Slick: What should we do with them, Carmen?

Carmen Sandiego: Let them go. I enjoy playing games with them.

Contessa: Let them go?

Carmen Sandiego: yes, Contessa. (Contessa and Vic roll back the carpet and let Zack and Ivy stand up)

Ivy: Ok, Carmen! Where is the Mona Lisa?

Carmen Sandiego: Can't you see? She's obviously not here with me.

Zack: Enough games, Carmen. It's time to put you away!

Carmen Sandiego: On the contrary. I believe it's time to put **you** away.

Zack: Wait until I get my hands on you, Carmen!

Carmen Sandiego: You'll have to **catch** me first. (Laughs. Zack chases her. Carmen runs around the hotel. Ivy chases Contessa at the same time. Contessa tries to outrun Ivy, but runs into Carmen, slowing her down. Carmen says nothing. Zack tackles Carmen. Ivy tackles Contessa. Carmen pushes Zack off and holds up some kind of gun, which has a clue. She smiles and then drops the gun. Contessa jumps into the helicopter with Carmen. The helicopter is waving a Red, White and Blue flag.) Unless I miss my guess, Carmen's headed for the United States.

The Chief: You are correct, Zack. In fact, she is heading for the home of the Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial, and the White House!

Zack: Player, Skim us to Washington, D.C.!

(Soon)

Ivy: Zack, this is it. We're in Washington. (Two women are seen running into a building) Carmen went **that **way! Let's go! (She and Zack go after Carmen. Carmen hears them coming and slams the door) We've got to get inside.

Zack: Yes, but how?

Ivy: We can climb up the wall and climb in through the window.

Zack: Nice thought, but we don't have any....... (Ivy pulls a rope out of her bag) rope. (Ivy tosses the rope to the window sill. Then, she and Zack begin to climb the wall.)

(Meanwhile, Contessa, Patty, Eartha, Vic, Robocrook, Carmen and her henchmen are admiring the Mona Lisa. Carmen is thinking about making a self-portrait of herself in order to make money. Contessa looks out the window. She can see Ivy and Zack climbing the wall and alerts Carmen)

Carmen Sandiego: Those detectives just don't give up, do they? Well, let them come. I will be expecting them.

Patty Larceny: You mean you **want **them to find us?

Eartha Brute: Yeah. What Carmen wants, Carmen gets.

Patty Larceny: If you say so.

Robocrook: How did they find us so quickly?

Sarah Nade: They probably heard your loud clanking and followed the sound.

Carmen Sandiego: Keep quiet. I can't hear myself think. (Ivy and Zack reach Carmen's room) Let them in, Contessa. I will enjoy watching their final defeat. On second thought, I have another idea. (Carmen Sends a letter out the window. She and her henchmen leave Washington) They'll be just in time for my party.

Zack: Ivy, it looks like there's nobody here.

Ivy: Another **trick. **Carmen tricked us **again**!

Zack: Look, Ivy. (Picks up a letter) This letter is from Carmen. It says we are invited to her Halloween party in Sandridge, Oregon. Player, skim us to Sandridge, Oregon. (The detectives are on their way to Oregon.)

(Soon)

Zack: Here we are, Ivy. Sandridge, Oregon. (Trick or treaters walk up to a house. A woman dressed in a witch costume answers the door and gives them candy. The trick or treaters leave and the woman closes the door) Hey, Ivy. Didn't that woman look like Contessa?

Ivy: I think she did, Zack. And where Contessa is, Carmen is sure to be too. Let's go. (She looks at the house and thinks) Hmm? Looks like we're going to need costumes, Zack. (Zack and Ivy go into a costume shop and get their costumes) That looks great, Zack. You really think people will be afraid of you as a **pumpkin**?

Zack: It's no ordinary pumpkin, Ivy. This is a **PUMPKIN-Ghost** Costume. I'm going to try to scare Carmen so we can catch her.

Ivy: Go ahead, Zack. I'll be right with you.

Zack: Ivy, I don't....

Ivy: Don't tell me you're afraid of a haunted house.

Zack: Me? Scared? I'm not afraid. I know it's not real anyway. (He bumps into a skeleton, which blows in the breeze. He begins to scream, but soon stops himself) I'm not afraid. It's not real. (Ivy smiles at him and looks for her costume. (Zack walks up to the house. He reaches for the doorknob, but the door opens by itself. Zack watches)

Henchman (To Sarah Nade): Carmen said she'll be ready as soon as she puts the finishing touches to the haunted house.

Sarah Nade: Well, you know Carmen. She always wants things perfect. (She and the Henchman leave)

Zack: Now's my chance. (He goes inside the house. He walks carefully around the room. A knight looks at him. He tries to ignore it. The knight soon swings his axe at him. Zack grabs the knight and throws him down, revealing one of Carmen's henchmen.) Aha! I **knew **it wasn't real. Gotcha! (Ties up the Henchman. The Henchman mumbles something as Zack walks away. Zack enters another room. He is surprised to see Ivy AND Carmen together. He wants to help, but isn't sure who is who.)

Carmen Sandiego: Ivy, you think you can scare people in that outfit? You are so silly.

Ivy: What makes you think you can scare people in that one, Carmen? Now, hand over the Mona Lisa!

Carmen Sandiego: Like I've said many times, you'll have to catch me first! (Runs down the hall)

Zack: I'll get her! (Chase Carmen and tackles her. He covers her with a cape and holds her down. Ivy looks at him through the doorway) Ivy, you are looking at one of the best detectives in the business. (As he is talking, Ivy takes off her mask to reveal **CARMEN SANDIEGO**)

Carmen Sandiego: Congratulations. Trick or Treat. This time, it looks like the trick's on you. (Zack helps Ivy up. Carmen doesn't run away. Instead, she watches them carefully. Contessa, Patty, and Robocrook soon join her.)

Ivy: Just wait until we get our hands on you, Carmen!

Carmen Sandiego: Like I said, you'll have to catch me first! (Ivy tackles Patty. Zack takes care of Robocrook, pushing him out the window. Patty gives up and flees. Contessa and Carmen are left. Ivy wrestles with Contessa. Zack wrestles with Carmen. Carmen pushes Zack off and tries to make an escape. Zack grabs Carmen's leg and trips her. Ivy cuffs Contessa. (Ann Tikwitee arrives to help capture Contessa. Contessa is tied up. Carmen applauds the performance. Then, she tries to make another escape. Ann Tikwitee twirls her lasso and ropes Carmen. Carmen tries to get loose, but can't. Ann Tikwitee prepares to slam the vase onto her, but Carmen gets on her knees. Ann stops. Carmen kneels) Ok. You win. But, it was very enjoyable. Even I must admit that. Go ahead. Cuff me.

Zack: Is she for real?

Carmen Sandiego: Yes. (Ann takes out her cuffs and hand cuffs Carmen. Meanwhile, a witch runs past them and escapes out the window)

Ivy: If you ask me, Ann, Carmen tricked us again! This was a fake we cuffed.

Ann Tikwitee: I'm afraid you're right, Ivy. One day, we will catch her.

Zack: Where did she go? (A voice calls outside the window)

Carmen Sandiego: Trick or treat, Detectives. Until next crime! (Takes off in her jet pack and disappears)

Zack: She got away again!

Ivy: I know, Zack. (Puts a hand on his shoulder) But, we got the Mona Lisa. THAT'S what's important.

Zack: No, Ivy. There is something more important than that.

Ivy: Which is?

Zack: We have each other. THAT is what is important.

Ivy: You are so right, Zack. Now, how about some candy corn, huh?

Zack: Now, you're talking

Ivy(laughing): Oh, Zack! (They head for home)

(Soon)

Carmen Sandiego: That was the best Halloween I ever had, Player.

Player: That was quite a trick you played, Carmen.

Carmen Sandiego: My TREAT, Player. Until next Crime.

(End)


End file.
